


Lost

by AkashaTheKitty



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaTheKitty/pseuds/AkashaTheKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy can't ever say no to Draco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dmpp_ldws Round Two, Challenge One. The prompt was an image called "Draco's and Pansy's Secret" and word count was supposed to be 300-400 words. Original prompt (and image) can be found [here](http://dmpp-ldws.livejournal.com/14590.html). I finished third. From the bottom. :P

‘I have something to show you,’ Draco murmured in Pansy’s ear before he abruptly grabbed her wrist and dragged off with her.  
  
The bugger had snuck up on her again while she hadn’t been looking. Damn him for being almost everywhere she went. ‘No... wait... stop!’ she protested, trying in vain to dig in her heels, but he ignored her. He always ignored her.  
  
Why must he make her heart beat so fast and her tongue tie in knots whenever he was near?  
  
‘We can’t do this,’ she tried when he finally stopped dragging her, only to gasp when he grabbed her around the waist and Apparated them away. She didn’t even have to look to know that they were at his home. Probably in his bedroom.  
  
‘Do what?’ he murmured, slowly sliding his lips over her neck, making her shiver as his hot breath teased her skin.  
  
‘I’m-I’m not...’ It was difficult to think like this.  
  
‘Not what?’ he asked, sneaking his hands up under her blouse to caress her sides.  
  
‘Available,’ she forced out. ‘I’m not available. It’s too late, so don’t—’  
  
He merely tutted at her. ‘When will you learn not to spin tales, Pansy? You know you’re always available to me.’  
  
She was. She really was. It was her bloody curse.  
  
‘I’m seeing Zabini now,’ she forced out. ‘He and that conniving bitch finally broke it off and—’  
  
‘And he’s using you to make her jealous,’ Draco casually finished her sentence, always without a care about her feelings. ‘You’re better off with me.’ He drew back to remove his shirt. Damn! She had to look away not to touch him.  
  
She bitterly laughed. ‘You say that, but you don’t actually want to _be_ with me!’  
  
‘When will you learn that you’re mine and nothing will ever change that? Nothing. Marry your precious Zabini if you like, but you’re still mine.’ He pulled her close again.  
  
He was right, unfortunately. He might have the Dark Mark on his arm, but she had an even darker mark on her soul. Draco’s mark. She’d never be able to resist him.  
  
‘Just don’t tell anyone,’ she whispered, giving in to temptation. ‘As long as nobody knows, it’ll be all right.’  
  
Draco smiled wickedly. ‘That’s what I’ve been saying all along.’  
  
Then he kissed her and she was once again lost to the world.


End file.
